The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong
by XxTheMoonRiddlexX
Summary: This story involves a fierce prank war, hot water, jelly beans and Jack Frost stuck to the Globe of Belief. Speaking of which, how DO you unstick the winter spirit quite literally frozen to Ghana, Liberia and the Cote d'Ivoire? The Guardians were shocked that they would have the honor of finding out the answer. (If you love Guardian humor or you're a "Frost Fan" this is for you...)
1. Chapter 1-Global Resistance

**Hello I just saw a lot of these on this fanfiction and I thought I just might add yet another, even if there's like a catrazillion of them out there...:)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ or any of its characters. As much as I wish I did...but i do not.**

* * *

_**The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong**_

**Chapter 1-Global Resistance**

"Akkkkk! You little…_get BACK HERE! _JACKSON OVERLAND _FROST!"_ E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope (aka the Easter Bunny) bounded after the laughing Winter Spirit, who now held his boomerangs."Ahhhhh. How about no?" Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun smirked as he landed on a rafter in North's palace. "How about—SANDY!" Bunny yelped as the Sandman shot a baseball at him, unfortunately made of dreamsand. The Easter Spirit was knocked out cold, and Jack floated down to see Sandy and the unconscious Bunny, just as North, the Guardian of Wonder walked into the hallway. "_Not again Jack…_" North groaned, gazing at the two laughing Guardians. They didn't reply. He was about to walk back to the Globe Room when an elf scurried up to him. It was Dingle.

* * *

Dingle whispered something in North's ear, causing the man too practically scream. Both Sandy _and_ Jack looked up from their current position, which now included the floor. "Yeeeaaaa…sorry, but um Jack? Help, THE KITCHEN'S ON FIRE!" Santa Claus dashed out the door with Jack Frost flying right behind him (the Sandman fell asleep again.)

"Normally, my objectives include going AWAY from a fire, not TOWARDS one! Maybe it's being a Guardian, can't think properly." Jack said from the window sill nearly 40 minutes later. The fire was successfully put out. "Nah, it's the elves and egg-nog that do that one to ya." Bunny muttered almost angrily from the Globe of Belief's balcony. Jack laughed and replied "You can say that again! North's disasters always seem to be our mediator, don't they?" Bunnymund said nothing, but continued examining his boomerang (the one Jack eventually returned.) Sadly, a few minutes later, Jack Frost would learn that not all the current problems among the Guardians were North's.

* * *

After receiving a dreamsand message from the awakened Sandman about the fire, the Tooth Fairy and her helpers had rushed to the pole. They rushed WAY too fast because they flew through an open window, not exactly seeing the winter spirit in front of it. Their collision was audible throughout the entire workshop. Everything went flying. When Sandy and North rejoined the Easter Bunny in helping Tooth up it was to find blue dye and now green egg-nog covering her, the floor, the elves (Dingle, Jangle, Finny and Cringles,) Phil the yeti and Jack's staff. Mini Fairies lay scattered in giggling multi-colored heaps.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for the mess, I can get it okay? Hey, ah, where did Jack land? Does anyone see him?" Tooth realized that the person she crashed into was now missing as she straightened up and tested her wings. "Nope, I have no idea where he landed. Tooth! Your wings! They are green from egg-nog and the dye!" Bunny openly gasped at the green stained wings of the fairy. Before Tooth could reply, she saw just _where_ Jack had landed.

Even in the awkwardly weird and messy situation at hand, she burst out laughing. "He's…he's over Ghana, Liberia and the Côte d'Ivoire!" Tooth collapsed back into the mess she'd just gotten out of on the ground. The three other Guardians failed to see the humor in the occasion. ("Sure, and I was born on Mt. Everest." Bunny said sarcastically.) At least, they didn't get it until Tooth pointed at the Globe of Belief and repeated her sentence. "I mean, like, he's actually _covering up _the Cote d'Ivoire, Ghana and Liberia! On the Globe!" North looked at her like she was crazy, but followed her shaking finger. He took one look at Jack Frost, and broke down laughing, as did Bunny and eventually the Sandman laughed silently.

* * *

Jack had been blown backwards into the four elves who were carrying the blue dye, dropped his staff, accidentally been dyed blue and had the not-so-pleasant experience of being flung into the Globe of Belief. Not to mention get his hood get caught on the outline of Africa and have his powers react faster than he could control them. This was how he ended up dangling from the Globe by his hood, frozen diagonally in that undeniably uncomfortable position. And as it turns out, a dyed blue Jack Frost stuck quite literally to the continent of Africa… _is __not a happy Jack Frost. _

"This. Is. Not. Funny. At. All!"He snarled at the Guardians, who had lapsed completely into laughing hysteria. It was very funny, just not to Jack and this was proven by Sandy flopping to the floor and the dye) silently giggling his head off. The four Guardians could still hear Jack yelling as the Globe turned around. "Can we please leave 'im there?"Bunnymund gasped for air as the Globe turned Jack towards them again. "I _HEARD THAT_ KANGAROO!" Jack glared at them all as once again the Globe twisted around, revealing the Americas. Bunny didn't really care.

Still, a problem came with this funny/ hysterical incident. How in MiM's name do you get a quite literally FROZEN winter spirit off _the Globe of Belief_? There really is not right or wrong answer…depending on how one looked at Jack's situation.

Believe it or not, the _elves_ of all things had the answer. Well, they had an answer that everyone assumed would work. (Two words: It didn't.) Because, you see what happened was that a)It involved tug-of-war, b)It _was_ the elves that came up with the idea and c)Jack Frost was...well...mad.

The plan had been to take a rope, tie Jack to it (somehow) and basically yank him off. But once the Guardians and yetis actually got the plan into motion, they realized that they forgot to factor in that the Globe was moving and _no_, they could never ever on purpose turn it off. Enough problems happen when the Globe is accidentally or evilly turned off! ***_yes Pitch we are all looking at you*_**

* * *

"We could...pour water on-"

"North, it'll just freeze."

"Right. So, what else?"

That was the question. WHAT and HOW do you deal with this situation? The next few minutes would reveal the answer, including introducing a few more, er, **_disasters_**...like a magical lion on the loose, a Boeing airplane, two or three believers, a four year old with a snowglobe and the process of cleaning permanent dye out of ones hair.

* * *

**Hey, hey GUYS! It's Officially SUMMER BREAK for me! YEA! That means I can _update_ and _review_ (and then some) on here! Is anyone else on break now and just plain relieved? **

**Well, I promise, this is going to be funny okay! I have to finish typing it first though okay? **

P.S.-_I NEED SOME ME HELP FOR FUNNY IDEAS YOU PEOPLE WILL LIKE!_

**_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWRE VIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2-Blowing Boeing

Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't update "Prank" in a while. I couldn't think of where the story should go...evil writers block. _BUT_, now I do! Yea! However obviously, in this chapter, there will be an unexpected sighting of a Boeing 777, just to be random, hence the title.

* * *

_**The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong**_

**Chapter 2-Blowing Boeing**

"Oh! Hey, I got it!" Sandy made the words above his head, waving a flag for attention. As usual, no one noticed. Actually, Jack noticed but he wasn't in the greatest position to get the other Guardians attention (except for entertainment) either. That was when Phil the Yeti ran in yelling in yetish as loud as he could. That sure got the guardians attention, including the one on the Globe of Belief.

"Phil what have I told you about interrupting when we-WHAT!?"

"North, what happened this time?" Bunny asked as he jumped in surprise as 6 more yetis almost stampeded the guardians. It was Jack's turn to laugh at the Guardians as chaos followed the yetis into the room. North stepped back into the now _purple_ egg-nog. All Seven yetis knew about the incident, but...they happened to conveniently somehow "forget" until they fell down in a big yeti pile after one of them bumped into Phil after he saw Tooth's green wings. This was worse than the time Jack "accidentally" knocked Bunny out, put him in the sleigh and made it take off. (Ironically, Rudolph saved the day...again. He was out of service but Rudolph and North manage to track down the sleigh because reindeer can sense other reindeer. His nose was a helpful flashlight at night too.)

When the yetis were standing again, the story of why all seven of them had interrupted eventually tumbled out. And for the second time that day, it caused North to practically scream. Even Dingle and Jingle had to cover their floppy ears as best they could.

**Apparently, there was a**** magical toy**_** LION,**_** loose on the 4th floor.**

"A what?!" Jack yelled in the shocked absolute silence after he (finally) managed to hear the answer. Before anyone could speak again, something caught Jack's attention. 1)He was starting to feel like he was being choked even more by the second and 2)There was a huge Boeing 777 flying past the window, close enough to see but now TOO close.

"GUYS! LOOK ITS A PLANE!" Jack yelled loudly, finally getting the mumbling and screaming group by the globes control panel to shut up. Bunny opened his moth, probably to comment on how random that comment was, when a crash rang out from the workshops 7th floor. Dust flew everywhere and a lot of it went into Jack's face.

"Blaphgh!" He spat the disgusting dust out of his mouth. Wait, why was_ CHOCOLATE POWDER_ mixed in there?! Since when where buildings made of hot chocolate? "Ha ha, I wish." Jack hissed, tugging and growling at his hoddie's collar. Then, Jack's arm started to slip out of his hoodie. Finally, it was at that moment, Jack Frost solved his own frozen problem. While the Guardians forgot about him and raced to the ornament elevator with the yetis and managed to squash themselves all in there (Jack had NO idea how), He smirked as a prank filled his thoughts, and then he raised his arms straight up and dropped to the North Pole's ice floor. Good thing he knew how to land. Right? Yea, sure he did.

* * *

_**If you guys want this chapter to be longer, I can write more for it but if you wait, I am writing CH.4 literally today. Chapter 4 is where the Prank War starts. But I am feeling evil to day so no, I shall not tell you anything about it. Well, fine, maybe I will. Okay, I'll only tell you four things about the next few chapters: Oranges and Snowglobes, Bennett, Lion Hunters and Plumbing.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Jumper, Sneaker, Prankster

Alright! This is where all the pranks really start, and a few more character start off the war! Which side would you be on? Answer after reading though... I do use the pranks you suggested,** The Word Twister** and** Crimson Dragon Devil**! I am already putting them into the story!

I hope you all are satisfied with this one!

* * *

**Chapter 3-Jumping (Jamie), Sneaky (Sophie), Prankster (Pippa)**

By the time the guardians AND yetis made it up the elevator, the packaging section of the workshop had been COMPLETELY trashed. It looked like at couple hundred snowglobes had been smashed at one time but instead of sucking things _away_, things were thrown _into_ the room. Bunny couldn't help it. He burst into more hysterical laughter because finally, the Christmas system had a glitch! Now who's boasting North!?

The yetis were panicking like crazy! Even the Fireyetis had come (because at that moment alarms started to go off all and the red lights made the entire place look like a disco ball went on a rampage) but there was no fire in sight! Then a blizzard of packing peanuts literally dropped from the level above them from the ceiling!

"Now…normally, I would blame this-the mess-messiness on Frost. But…at the mome-moment I don't know who the place-place the blame on since he's…well, ya know!" This just made Bunny laugh even harder so to keep from having a stroke or laughing seizure (the Easter Bunny having a stroke from laughing too hard wouldn't be…great for the world…) he had to lean against an overturned cardboard box. But then, at the moment, the box he leaned on exploded. (Apparently, the box just felt like doing that at the moment.)

Or, maybe it wasn't entirely the box's fault. The Easter Bunny was now in real _danger _of "non-laughing-heart-attack." The explosion sent him skidding on his still wet fur into Phil and Finny (the elf). Who knew the ever-agile Bunnymund...could be CLUMSY?!

* * *

Out of the box tumbled three children who were obviously believers, and a lot of colored dots. Soon became evident, that the box had somehow been _filled_ with...jelly beans. Huge, fat and delicious jelly beans. "Herro, 'orth! Eating granic 'elly BEANS!" North and the other (present) Guardians of Childhood could only stare at the bulging mouth's of both Bennett children and Pippa as they stuffed the candy in their mouths like their was no tomorrow.

Luckily, the giggly Sandman had the sense to send a dreamsand cloud over behind the tooth fairy 3 and a half seconds before she fainted. In the background of all this chaos, Baby Tooth (who had gone pretty much unseen the entire time) counted the messes on her tiny fingers.

1)Jamie, Pippa and Sophie had gotten into a box full of jelly beans, which shouldn't have been full of candy in the first place,

2)A magical toy lion was loose creating more havoc, most likely off whatever floor the yetis said it had been on, 7? 4? (Baby didn't remember.),

3)Blue/Green/Purple dye was all over the main Globe Room control floor,

4)The children had practically annihilated the packaging room with means...unknown,

5)They didn't know how the kids had gotten there,

and 6)Jack frost was still stuck to the Globe of Belief. (Oh what she didn't know.)

* * *

Baby Tooth felt rather faint after her leader (and technically her mother) fainted but she managed to evade that result. The Jelly beans looked..well, good! "No, NO Baby Tooth. Don't think like that-oh come on it looks so good!" Baby had a strong internal conflict over the jelly beans, until Sophie spotted her and snuck one over to her. The Mini Fairy grabbed it.

"Oh no." That was all Bunny could say as the fairy, realizing that the jelly beans was yummy, ate the entire thing, in seven huge bites.

"North," Pippa suddenly asked as she looked around, "What 'appened?"

"**_Life,_ happened.**" Sandy "snarkly" replied with his sand words. Jamie smiled. "MISCHIEF MANAGED!" He yelled, hyped up on some serious sugar. Before any creature in the North Pole could even try to calm the three crazy children, Jamie jumped up and lead them in a mad dashed down the hall, pockets and mouths full of jelly beans and a few packing peanuts. Nobody saw Pippa give a small handful of candy for the elves to eat. Because anyone who has been or has heard the details about the North Pole, knows that you should NEVER, EVER give elves sugar if it can be helped. Disaster falls!

Everyone looked at North, North looked at the yetis and the yetis looked at their beautiful wrappings in the mess with a certain sadness. North paused, trying to think and eventually realizing that thinking was now impossible. All he could think about was being sure to NOT wake the Tooth fairy till all the candy was gone, and making all these messing into a game. Didn't kids these days have a name for games like what he was thinking of? Well, that he was struggling to think about? Probably, like, there was a word for everything these days.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on the very bottom floor of the North Pole, Jack Frost had landed perfectly and was sneaking around, trying to avoid anyone. Which is hard, considering the elves are simply EVERYWHERE they can possibly be. But, Jack didn't have his staff and he didn't remember seeing where it went while he was stuck to the Globe. AND his shirt and hoodie were still on the Continent of Africa, about 3 stories above him.

"I somehow feel...like I am stuck down here too." Jack muttered, hiding behind a solid ice pillar as a "caravan" of yetis and elves thundered past him. That...was when he saw where they were headed. _The Storage Room_.

**"Perfect."** Jack smiled his "somebody-is about-to-get-pranked" smile. Oh boy were the other Guardians going to _pay_ for laughing at him. All he needed was, probably a quarter (some were on North's desk), some plastic wrap (in the storage room?), most likely a bucket...and some sugar.

_**Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, Spirit of Winter (and, like Bunny said, Creator of Chaos) was about to start the best, biggest prank war in the history of the Guardians. And possibly break a few world records.**_

* * *

Good thing Jack Frost was the bringer of the silent snow, or else being silent would have been MUCH harder. But then, behind him, he heard a soft but very ominous, feral sounding growl. Jack whipped around to find a plush, stuffed toy (cub sized) LION, with green cat-like eyes staring directly at him. It had perched itself on a pile of ice, miraculously not wobbling! It opened its mouth, showing way-too-real looking teeth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack shoved his hand in his mouth to stop the sound from becoming audible, instead making himself scream in his head.

No one but Jack noticed that the very lion that had gotten loose was on the bottom level. "Oh god..." Jack whispered. Frost started to wind up his arms and a breeze made its way around him.

"Great, now it's gonna start SNOWING!"_ J_ack thought, taking a deep breath. He seemed to have a fuzzy memory of owning a pet, possibly a cat, when he was human. A toy stuffed lion about the same size couldn't be too different.

"Hey kitty! You look like a nice, soft fluffy kitty! You don't have to be afraid of me, or bite me! I'm wouldn't taste to good, probably like an ice cub...(I hope)...Can you bite me? Whatever. Hey! Kitty, calm down. I won't do anything to you!" Jack said in a soft voice, coaxing the little toy over to him as he sat down. The lion just flicked it's puffy tail and continued to stare at Jack. Then something on Jack Frost's head caught the lion cubs attention. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Jack whispered to it, watching as the lion sit like a dog or cat and make a funny cat face at his head. Or...was it his hair?

* * *

**Well, Jack is about to realized that he is going to have a bad hair day for months. Oh well, sorry Jack.**


	4. Chapter 4-Lions Like Blue?

_**I had to put one memory in there since it's ROTG and all. It starts off kinda...not funny but I do make sure it goes back to the pranking an all that so hold your worries in and expect more soon! And, just a warning, don't give elves sugar Its kinda the rule of the North Pole. Obviously, someone broke that rule. **_

_**Oh, and also, this is kind of a mystery for those who are wondering WHO put the Jelly Beans into that box. It wasn't Jack, nor was it Tooth. I will only tell you that 1) It wasn't somebody obvious 2)One of the creatures/Guardians/humans in the destroyed packaging room was only acting shocked. **_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4-Lions Like Blue?**

"Hey kitty…er, lion, what are you…staring at?" Jack looked at the lion, and then he reached up and tugged his bangs into view (as best he could). "Oh." Jack Frost could only gape at his hair in silence. His _azure blue _hair; He had BLUE HAIR! "Can this day get any WORSE?!" Jack flopped back onto the ice floor, hand falling over his eyes. Suddenly, another realization hit him: It wasn't just his hair that was dyed blue, all of him was. "Ah crap." Jack groaned. That was when he felt a slight puff of air on his face from his left side. He turned and opened his eyes.

The lion licked his hair and forehead just as he opened his eyes. "Ah! Hey, stop it, stop licking me!" Jack rolled away and managed to sit up again behind the next pillar, two feet away. The cub still was staring intently at his hair. "I didn't know lions liked blue!" He exclaimed as the lion carefully padded over and sat down in front of him. Jack reached out a hand and waited paciently (for one of the first times in his immortal life.) First, the cub sniffed it, then it climbed uninvited on to his lap and attempted to lick his hair and face again. The world blurred for a second and a memory filled Jack's mind.

"Jackson put the cat down, it's time for supper!" A small room, a fireplace and two parents laughing at a younger Jack and his sister playing with a cat; their cat's name was…Snowball? Yes, it must have been Snowball.

Jack blinked as the vision disappeared and looked down at the lion cub. He hadn't noticed at first but the toy lion was actually white, not golden like normal lions. It looked a lot like Snowball's! The lion's eyes weren't slits anymore so Jack could now see that it had big, really cute, pale green eyes. What seemed really weird was that the lion's eyes seemed to be shifting. One eye was halfway to gold. Not pale gold, just gold. "Huh, well…I guess if you're not going to attack me and we don't have to kill each other, I guess I could use you in my prank. Right, buddy?" Jack said, gently petting the cub's fur, looking around the pillar for yetis and elves, plus trying to keep the lion from licking his hair again. Seriously, the lion was crazy for blue!

Jack Frost could swear that the lion was smiling as Jack carried it to the pillar closest to the huge storage room. All the yetis were probably done and had moved on (with the elves of course, you cant trust an elf in a room full of packaging supplies, cookie dough and ribbons.) But the door was locked again and the door was made of solid ice one foot thick. The lion cub slid out of Jack's arms and scampered over to a wall, disappearing in front of Jack's eyes. He froze. What had just happened? As he walked over to the wall, he stepped on something goey. "Yuck!" He whispered, looking at the floor as he wiped his foot off. Cookie crumbs? This low in the workshop? Since when? Then, after staring at the wall for a few more moments, he got it! "The yetis trick the elves with this door by leaving cookies for them pretending to be nice...that's weird, but then they must go through a secret door!"

Jack walked slowly over to where the lion disappeared. "Hmmm, I really should name him...her? Anyway, here goes nothing." And with that, Jack Frost walked into a wall. Literally.

* * *

Sorta a cliff hanger. This is CONTINUED RIGHT WHERE IT LEFT OFF IN NEXT CHAPTER! Here, I'll pull a state test thingy, **GO ON~~~~~~**


	5. Chapter 5-Inanimate Objects

So, since one of the readers told me it was "funny as hell" for Jack Frost to actually _walk into something_, (cause who would ever guess he could do that)...Jack Frost _**is**_ going to walk into something! It's funny, even I crack up reading this story! I hope that is a good thing for you readers! I tried to elongate the Jack Wall part as long as I could without making it not funny so everyone could enjoy Jack mad at a inanimate object for a while. By the way, can anybody tell where I am going with the lion cub yet?

**Operation:_ PRANK WAR (_is about to be in affect!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Inanimate Objects **

**"OUCH! OWWWW!WHY THE HECK WOULD THAT- THE FREAKING WALL JUST _HAD_** **TO****-OWW, OUCH! OH FOR THE LOVE OF CUPID!" **Jack Frost bashed his face into the ice wall, trying to follow the lion, and and after a "cartoon-time-frozen-moment" he fell back in pain, this time _actually_ yelling out loud. Amazingly, no one, at least that knew he'd been frozen to the globe, heard him. The lion (the one that walked through the wall, not into it) poked its head out of the wall.

"HOW, are you doing that!?" Jack asked it, getting just a little angry at the wall in front of him. He even started to glare at it.

The cub merely watched with only it's head remaining visible to Jack. "Now listen here, _wall!_ I am Jack Frost and everyone knows that the other Guardians are seriously overdue for, and DESERVE TO BE PRANKED! So will you PLEASE. LET. ME. IN!" Jack was about this close (see:_) to punching that stupid wall. It was made of ice! Why couldn't he, Jack Frost the spirit of winter (and you know, ice, snow, frost...) of all people, get in?

Jack punched the wall. But...well... just imagine that you were punching a pure cement wall for some odd reason, and it was freezing cold. And add in the fact that you had/have rarely punched anything in your entire life and also, it had been...around 283 years since you last hit or punched anything.

Jack _barely_ managed not to scream. "Ohhhh Ohhh my god oh that hurt ouch owww oh that hurt! Yowww!" Jack gasped as his hand flopped to his side. Jack flopped to the ground (which didn't help any of his painfulness at the moment.)

The lion made an odd sound, like it was trying to meow like a cat. Jack, still mad at the wall, raised his head and looked at the little creature. The lion turned around and disappeared again. Well, almost. Now a bit of its tail wove in the air. Suddenly, yetis loud, rumbling voices filled the air behind them, and without another thought, Jack dove after the cub's tail. He grabbed ahold of it, still cradling his most likely **broken** right hand. Good thing he'd had 300 years to become ambidextrouse!

He was yanked forward (how was a toy lion thet strong?) into a giant, and he meant like, 50-foot-high-ceiling-giant room. "Wow...you've got to be kidding me." Jack whispered as he let go of the lion cubs tail and gazed around in wonder.

The storage room was the bluest, calmest and quietest place Jack had ever seen in the North Pole, besides North's personal workshop! Blue/white flames burned in lanterns along the icy walls and the room, **_OH the room! _**Filled with everything from toy building equipment, to chocolate powder, paper of all colors and sizes, and huge bags...of candy. Cooking supplies also seemed to line one wall of the hexagon shaped room. There was even a part of the room for workshop repair, which was where Jack soon spotted some buckets (of all sizes) and a few big spools of different kinds of wire.

Jack picked up the lion again, looking it in the eye. "You're looking more real...every time I look at you!" Jack exclaimed. He was shocked to see the lion's eyes were both half blue now!

"So, anyway. This looks like a purrrfect, hey, get the joke?! It's a _perfect _place for a prank headquarters, right? As long as the yetis don't catch us, um, ah, well, what DO you want your name to be?"

The cub mischievously squirmed its way out of his arms and darted into the cooking supplies. "Hey! Come back!" Jack called, jogging over to where it had disappeared. The lion came out of the tedious pile on he opposite side from Jack. It was covered, in pure white sugar, and a bit of flour too. From its waving tail to the tip of it's too big nose.

Jack had to laugh. The lion just looked so funny! It actually resembled a puffball, or even closer a..."Snowball?" Jack said to himself. The lion looked up from licking its paw. "Snowball? That's what you want your name to be?" Jack asked a little louder this time. The cub bounded over to him and jumped, nearly knocking him over. Jack laughed as he held the lion.

"Okay _Snowball_, let's get started!" He walked to the enter of the room. He didn't know where to begin! He could prank Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, North...or just do it all at once.

Then something in the corner caught his eye and he turned sharply to look at it. "Plastic wrap?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular. Jack slowly walked to the box that had suddenly seemed interesting. Sure enough, in and on top of the cardboard box, was Saran wrap. He looked at Snowball. Snowball looked at him. "Or, we could just do the classic pranks. For now at least, then later we'll change 'um around a little for some magical...suprises!" Jack put Snowball on top of a crate as he went on a prank equipment hunt.

Unfortunalty, the crate lid the little lion had been placed on (wait, it had a lid?) "caved in" to the crate, resulting in an unhappy lion in a cage like enviroment and a very annoyed Jack Frost. The experiance of rescuing Snowball from the crate, shown to be filled with oranges, was not a happy experiance for either of them. In fact, a passing Yeti-in-training stood staring at the icy storage room exterior for so long, his mentor yeti had to drag him away for his training for the day (how to clean up messes).

After getting Snowball out of the orange crate, Jack emptied the contents out of the box and put back two rolls of the plastic (saran) wrap. Then, with Snowball's help, Jack gathered a pail, a spool of nearly invisible wire (which really looked more like string), a small bag of mixed candy and some rope. He knew that to pull this all off and start the war, he would have to get his staff. Hopefully it was by the control panels. He also knew that he would have to do the whole thing in complete secret and let no one see him or Snowball. "If I set them up at just the right time, then it will be like a chain reaction." Jack muttered as Snowball hopped into the box with the supplies.

"Sorry Snow, we're leaving that here. The trip wire prank is the best one to always begin with. Trust me, this isn't my first rodeo." Jack smiled, grabbing the wire, lion and bucket (pail) and this time, Snowball disappeared into the entrance/exit invisible passage but the staffless spirit of winter and creator of catastrophys knew where it was. He followed quickly, not wanting to waste anymore time. Well, almost quickly.

**"OUCH!"**

* * *

**Jack never learns...does he? ****(THE. WALL. IS. SOLID!)**


	6. Chapter 6-Operation:PRANK WAR

**So, here it comes! The PRANK WAR! Sorry about all the stalling chapters before, I just kinda lost it with Snowball and suddenly the lion is a main character! I honestly don't know when/HOW that happened it just did. I hope you like Snowball though, cause I will tell you a secret: I;m pulling a "Velveteen Rabbit" here. You may or may not know what I mean but those who do, lucky you. Sorry about the continual changing of Snowball's eyes, IDK what went wrong but I think I just forgot what color I started out with. To clear it up, Snowball's (aka "Snow") eyes started off as PALE GREEN and they are shifting to GOLD! I have to go back and fix this but until then...So sorry in the first place!**

**_ENJOY! THANK YOU TO ALL READERS!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Operation: PRANK WAR!**

_(In which Jack finds 3 hyper kids and starts a war)_

Jack really regretted walking into that stupid wall a _second_ time. He was going to get a concussion someday soon if he didn't stop! How did the yetis not do it? Eventually, he took hold of Snowball's tail again, and (embarrassed), he let the lion pull him up the tunnel.

The Winter Spirit knew the back ways of the North Pole like no other, except perhaps North himself. Snowball seemed quite happy to comply with Jack and stayed silent, only letting out an occasional rumbling purr. In fact, just using the old emergency exit stairs/tunnels that had been put in but forgotten, Jack and the lion made it to the Globe control panels with no trouble whatsoever. But, Jack didn't plan on Jamie, Pippa and Sophie being there. He didn't take any part in planning their little hyper-tornado-sweeping-through-the-workshop.

Jack guessed that once he found his staff, he could set up the wire with a bucket full of...ice water? Dreamsand? How was he supposed to get dreamsand? No, all that sounded illogical. _Paint,_ was the way to go. And there was plenty of it too!

Jack managed to climb up into the rafters (his preferred hiding spot) while Snowball was lowered down to get the staff. Jack even amazed himself! It was like he had told Snowball what to do, and the lion just...did it which was lionly impossible! When the staff was safely back in the relieved Jack Frost's hands (even if dye still covered it), Jack resisted the urge to laugh.

Leaving Snowball perched high in a rafter (please don't fall!) Jack slipped across the room with the invisible wire and then flew silently up the wall, hung the bucket on it and flew down the other side. He formed a triangle so whoever stepped on or got caught on the trip wire would get a bucket of..."ORANGE paint on their head!"Jack whispered to Snowball. Jack did't know that Jamie, Sophie and Pippa (plus the other guardians minus Tooth) were destined to run down that hall, but on his way up, Jack managed to snag a half gallon of orange paint. He poured in all into the bucket, laughing at the mess it would make with the dye and then backed up into a corner of the roof to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Good thing too, because as soon as this thing was dumped, Jack planned on heading back for the other supplies for his "chain-reaction".

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH US! CAUSE WE'RE GINGERBREAD PEOPLE!" It started with Jamie and Pippa's voice's screaming. Jack gasped. "Oh. No. This can't be happening!" He whispered, peeking down the hall. But his fears were confirmed as his first believer raced into view, his best friend and sister in tow. Just before Jamie's foot set the trap off, Jack sent a bolt of frost at him. This made Pippa, Sophie and Jamie all slid baseball style underneath the wire, barely missing it, but Jamie finally saw what he had missed stepping on. He also vaguely saw Jack Frost, waving at him as if to say, "Run!" Jack pointed at his original targets: The other Guardians and Jamie nodded slightly. He grabbed Pippa's hand and took off, leaping all over the walls and Jack made their getaway faster with some ice. The kids were gone, completely out of sight by the time the elves (sugar high by now) set off the trip wire.

At first, Jack was disappointed, but then he realized that the timing was perfect. The bucket needed time to TIP after all! Sandy, North, Bunny, Phil and his yeti co-workers all ran underneath the bucket, slipping (once again) on the dye and eggnog, just as the paint cascaded down onto them. Before anyone else saw him, Jack flew straight down to the bottom level again. But this did NOT stop him from hearing the roar of near rage from someone, either North or Bunny. Apparently, they could obviously see that Jack Frost was no longer frosted onto the Globe of Belief.

_**"DAMMIT JACK!"**_

Yep. That was definitely Bunny.

_"Operation: Prank War, has begun." _Jack said, landing on the frozen floor. And icy smirk played on his lips. Now the fun could start.


	7. Chapter 7-DAMMIT JACK!

**Hi everybody! You all are so helpful coming up with hilarious pranks! Thanks and I am so glad you like this story! Review if you have time (I understand if you don't or can't) and raise your hand if you can spot the slight movie references! ****I hope that this longish chapter is satisfactory!**

**WARNING: Fakes and a few curses ahead! You have been warned!**

**XxTMRxX**

* * *

****Oh, just so everybody is clear and gets confused (if they were), Snowball (the lion) is ****a ****GIRL!** **I'm not entirely sure what I said in any earlier chapters, but I'm going to make it official now!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-_DAMMIT JACK! _**

Jack seriously hoped Snowball was...er...intelligent enough to stay out of sight. He'd flown down to the storage room without the little lion! He smiled to himself, concentrating on not walking into solid things (like _walls_) this time. the next prank was one of his personal favorites, the saran wrap/ invisible barrier trick. Worked EVERY time! "I just need to find a place that everyone is obviously going to...run through." He whispered inside the storage room. And then, after five long minutes, he had it.

"Oh, main levels? AND the main and hidden doorways! DUH! Why was I so slow on the up-take?"

Unfortunately, it became increasingly hard to hid while putting up plastic wrap and hope nobody saw him while he did because now the whole place know he was freed and flying. ("Snow" the lion had smartly taken to hiding under the globe controls.) Jack was surprised to find that it had taken a mere 37 minutes to put Saran wrap over most of the major doors on floors (including the basement) 6,7, 4, the base floor, 2, 3, and North's workshop got personal attention. He saw the other Guardians and the three kids a full 14 more times as they were chased past the doors Jack hid behind or underneath the rafters he'd perched on. Jack actually started to wonder HOW the kids kept running and the kept Guardians,Yetis and Elves chasing after them.

While Jack was in North's office, he took a few coins meant for stockings ("I will get some from Tooth; pay ya back North" Jack said in his head) and from the higher rafters, dropped them one buy one in a trail towards the doors to the kitchen, where a few mini fairies were bound to be. The coins were far enough apart that it wouldn't be too weird, but hey, it's the freaking NORTH POLE! Weird things happen. Given who they were meant for, Jack guessed that they would be EASY to find.

By their 15th passing, Jack was under the controls with Snowball and he then noticed that North was not among the chasers. He also realized that the group chasing the kids were fewer in numbers, and that he could now hear the full extent of his chaos.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHH!" A few yells warned others not to come the way that the unfortunate ones had gone. But there were a lot of arches and doorways in the workshop. And a lot of plastic wrap. The yells of frustration at seemingly harmless-but-invisibly-rigged doors and archways continued.

Then, after making sure that the coast was clear, Jack decided to make his big reappearance after telling his (new) pet to stay _still_, stay _quiet_ and stay _alert_. Jack Frost was going to dive-bomb the chasers, yelling as loud as he could, fake getting hurt so he could be in a position to get stuff from the infirmary (and probably get knocked out out in the process) but he didn't bloody care. He was having way to much fun, and with lots of_ fun_, came more energy and power for the Guardian of Fun! Oh, and he was going to make it snow on top of it all. Snowball shook her head in dismay. Her "blue boy" owner was impulsive at the worst of times.

Just as Jack gripped his staff and got ready to fly, fall and create snow, the biggest yell yet sounded out a floor below him. "North. Ah no! _Now_?" He heard the Guardian of Wonder yell, **"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"**

"Yea North. I think I know my own name. Thanks for broadcasting it to the entire workshop!" Jack muttered. He was getting sick of everyone using his full name. But, it did teach him a lesson on which Guardians you can trust and not...? He would not be telling North anything related to a secret, though his name certainly wasn't. (_Jack still isn't sure about secrets and the other Guardians.)_

At the exact same moment on the 7th, uppermost floor of the workshop, three high pitched squeals rang out, as well as a heavily Australian accented voiced yelled (almost screamed) in anger _**"DAMMIT...JACK!"**_ Well, he could obviously tell it was a 'Mission Accomplished'. Then a small shower of gold sand flew (presumably off Sandy) down onto the globe and Jack saw the perfect opportunity to feign injury. The most wanted immortal at the moment had been crouching on top of the railing, so as his eyes fluttered shut and he pretended to fall asleep fell asleep...Jack made himself to fall off the railing, (though the wind kept him from technically, truly falling.)

As the air whistled past his ears and he prepared for the "hard" impact with the ground, he heard a voice scream his name, but this time not in anger or annoyance. "Jack! _Jack!_" Then suddenly the ground was there and Jack basically stabbed the ground (another inanimate object,)with his staff, creating a huge crashing sound with the ice. He hit the ground softly (courtesy of the wind) and lay very still. _Haha_. This would get them for sure, even though he knew they would have a worry attack in the process. Oh well.

* * *

"CRASH!"

The resounding crash and thud echoed in the chaotic workshop. Jamie, by now only sort of hyper, sat up from where the Saran wrap had made him fall. Everyone heard him fall, and Tooth was the one who screamed Jack's name. It seemed that all the other Guardians dropped what ever occupied them at the moment and immediately fled to the base floor, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa and a few yetis, such as Phil, included.

"No! No, please Jack!"

"For the love of CUPID! Frostbite! Why did you-"

"Jack! You okay!?"

Jack breathed very little, and really slowly, silently flopping around when Bunny and North tried to wake him. When Bunny slapped him in the face, Jack almost slipped up and slapped him back. But then his cover would be blown and he would be caught up in a "sissy fight" with the Easter Bunny. Oh the horror; he'd never live that down.

* * *

**_"No...NO! Stay here, it will be okay! Stay with us...JACK!"_**

The fun was still there.

Jack was sorry they worried, but oh it was SO worth it!

They'd understand later.

"Meow! Mew mew mew!"

"Sn...Sn-Snow...Snowball." Jack didn't care how Snow got to him a second before the others did, but he was glad his little buddy was in on it. It didn't matter what she was. He had been dyed blue, frozen, made fun of, walked into a wall_ twice_ and had a fight with the same wall a few minutes later. Jack lifted a hand blindly,shakily faking weakness and the little cub rubbed her cheek against it. Then his hand flopped to the cold freezing ground.

_Don't laugh Jack. DON"T LAUGH JACK! DON'T LAUGH! You're HURT remember? REALLY BADLY?!_

* * *

Voice of Jack Frost

(Meanwhile, in Jack's head...)

**_How well did you live?_**

Um...I'm still alive.

**_How well did you love? _**

I only loved one, once in my life, but I, um, what's it matter?

**_And how well did you learn to let go? _**

That's all I've ever done, but at the moment, I don't really have to. Wait, who...are you?

**_The white toy lion that you made real. _**

So it wasn't just me, you are turning real!

**_Yes._**

It's bright out. Is this...is this heaven?

**_No, it's Iowa. _**

Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

**_ Just kidding. Are you gonna wake up soon? You do look kinda...scary. Unnerving, I think is the word._**

Snowball? I think I have to-

**_-go to the bathroom?_**

What?! Really SNOW?

-**_Itch a bug bite?_**

NO! I was going to say I am in danger of-

_**-laughing?**_

Yep.

_**That, my little boy blue, is your problem. I may be a magical lion, but this was your idea.**_

"Little boy blue" is NOT my name!

_**No shit, Sherlock. But it really fits.**_

Oh great. _Now_ she has attitude!

**_Voice of Snowball_**

* * *

In the infirmary, Tooth, Bunny, North, Sandy, Pippa, Sophie and Jamie could only watch as the Guardian of Fun started to fade. In reality, Jack was just pulling a trick he'd seen many actors use when their character 'died,' meaning taking take breaths slightly smaller each time,_ then_ take the smallest breath you possibly could, then holding it when a lot of people looked at you (or the camera.) He'd had many years of practice, so it was almost like regular breathing to the winter spirit.

"I believe in you." Jamie whispered, now heading towards the biggest sugar crash of his young life.

"I believe, I believe, I believe." Tooth whispered, remembering suddenly the most powerful saying that had ever been taught to her. She and Baby Tooth looked at the other Guardians. '_Remember this?' _She wondered, _'So many years have pasted.'_

_"I believe, I believe, I believe!" _Bunny's voice joined hers, then North's and even Jamie and Pippa, though they did not know the full meaning of the saying; what it meant to the Guardians.

All it took were those magic words. Jack took that as his queue and finally broke his injured, nearly dying act and burst into a monstrous laughter that could rival even North's and scaring the tiny white lion that had somehow snuck into the room via the rafters out of it's tiny wits.

And Jack sat up, frightening everyone around him "H-he-hey guys, whats up?" He gasped, getting a hug from Jamie, Baby Tooth and Tooth at the same time. "So good to see you laughing Jack! You are ALIVE; we thought we'd lost you!:" North said, somehow still believing Jack had really been hurt dying. When they broke apart, Sandy hugged Jack along with Sophie, and Bunny had only one thing to say.

"Um, Jack,"

"What?"

"You kind of look like a Smurf."

Jack glared at the Easter Bunny (Kangaroo) for a full minute, then eyed his staff next to his bed and turned back to Bunny. His face was completely emotionless as he jumped out of the bed and stood face-to-face with Bunny, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Bunny,"

The staff flew into his hand, crackling with power.

"Run."

* * *

Bunnymund and Jack Frost chased each other all over the workshop, throwing boomerangs, snowballs, egg bombs and icicles for such a long time, Tooth had time to do this cool treasure hunt with coins and Sandy took Sophie, Pippa and Jamie back to Burgess. Jack, about to freeze Bunny's ears together again, was suddenly called to a slightly burned kitchen doorway by the Tooth Fairy.

"Whoops." Jack forgot about who he'd rigged this trap to not only cloths-line a person, but wrap them up like a sandwich as well. Bunny burst out laughing and Jack of course, joined in.

"Jack...get me out. Right. About. _Now_."

So Jack had to untangle the Guardian of Memories from plastic wrap as Bunny, North and Sandy laughed at him. Jack could have sworn that he had heard North say "Definitely good together, no?", when Tooth hugged him in thanks. "You know, just because I almost die form SOME pranks, I will still get you guys." Jack thought happily, picking up Snowball. He looked at her for a moment and gazed into her eyes, silently asking, "What happened back there? Was that actually you?"

He got no reply, but the feeling that the cub just didn't WANT to talk at the time bounced carelessly around his mind. The five Guardians then left the mess in the workshop and went to get some hot chocolate/egg nog. By the time those were done heating up, in the temporary microwave, Jack Frost already had a plan.

"Snowball, ya ready?"

* * *

_**Next Three Chapters (Hint)**_: Bunny had better watch out. Jack has a lot of hidden talents that the Guardians don't know about...And someone in search of a little fun won't be denied by the winter spirit, will they? So...**_catlover2976,_** your hilarious idea is coming up in the next chapters!

*PM me if you have a prank for one of the Guardians or that one of the Burgess kids should do!*


	8. Chapter 8-Doggone It(Part 1)

Hello! I hope this chapter is funny enough, but remember, if for any chapter, you would like me to add something, tell me! This is my story, but it is also YOUR STORY! If you could review or PM me when/if you have time, those are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading! I am glad so many of you liked this story! So...**_catlover2976,_** this is your chapter!

_**XxTheMoonRiddlexX**_

* * *

**Chapter 8-Doggone It...(Part 1)**

It had been a full day since Jack Frost's pranking adventure happened. The yetis had demanded that Snowball be returned to them and the North use magic to turn him ("It's. A. Her!" Jack said angrily) back into a toy. Snowball and Jack disagreed whole-heartily. In the end, Jack got to keep Snow, but Bunny was, to say the least, a NOT happy Bunny. "North, how, after all of the pranks and scares he got to do to us, you're just going to let him KEEP IT?!" Bunny shouted as the sun rose and shone through the window that morning. "Yes! Yes Bunny! Jack is still child; only 17 in reality. That lion causes him wonder, and helps him see magic more than any of us probably could! So as Guardian of Wonder, he gets to keep Snowball!"

"Um, well than as Guardian of Hope, I'd say that there is no hope for Tooth and Jack, if Snowball gives him more fun and wonder."

"That's different. Very different!"

Meanwhile, back in Burgess..."Jack! Did you know that I was at the North Pole last night?" Jamie squealed, pulling Sophie into the Burgess park gazebo. Jack, surprised, though he sub-consciously knew that that much sugar would have shorted the kids memories a little, said "Yep, you and Sophie and Pippa ran around for ages! then I faked my own demise and you went home before I chased Bunny and had to help Tooth get unstuck from my door-saran wrap prank."

Jamie's eyes were wide by the time the summary ended. "I did that? But Bunny and Phil said that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Bunny and Phil said? What do they have to do with this? Jamie, what happened that I don't know?" Jack narrowed his eyes, leaning on a white painted support by the gazebo's entrance. Jamie gasped and covered his mouth. "Oops." He whispered. Jack crossed his arms as Snowball leaped up to two steps to stand beside Jack. Jamie was speechless. "Oh don't worry. This is Snowball. She is obviously a lion, and she won't hurt you. I promise!" Jack laughed, leaning down to pet Snow's white, soft fur. Her bright electric blue-green eyes were completely filled in by now, and she looked at Jamie and Sophie innocently. Then she smiled, careful to not show her teeth.

Sophie, after a few unsure false starts, smiled back and ran up to the cub. Snowball let the four year old tug on her fur, Sophie's definition of a hug, and finally Jamie found his voice. "Where did the..."

"Yesterday, a magical toy lion got loose in the workshop before you showed up I guess. Well, the toy lion is now longer a toy." Jack pointed to Snow, who did the lioness version of a meow. "Now how 'bout you tell me what was with Bunny and Phil?" Jack took a seat on a bench. Jamie sat down next to him, and after a while, he broke.

"I'm not supposed to say, but...this is you after all, right? So, one day, weeks and weeks ago, Bunny came to visit me and Sophie. He said you had frozen the dye river again, and that' would we mind helping him get you back?' We agreed, though I thought it would be better to get all the Guardians too. So, we did. We just-where you stuck to the Globe of Belief last night?" Jamie interrupted himself, turning to Jack Frost. Jack nodded, with a grimace clearly visible on his face. Jamie decided not to ask what all entailed that facial expression and just continued.

"Anyway, We needed Phil he had access to the storage room, did you know that existed by the way? I didn't. But he kind of wanted to get North for whatever reason, so he got us the jellybeans and that special snowglobe, which would take us right to inside that overturned box...I think. It did, so Phil and his friend wrecked the wrapping room on purpose so we could show up undetected. Bunny was supposed to lead them up there and fall, seemingly on accident, onto our box. Maybe this time it was an accidental-on-purpose sot of thing, cause I remember something about purple-green dye on the floor. And then we were supposed to be hyper and act even more hyper than we actually were, and cause general chaos all over the place. Pippa heard about it and wanted to help. so she gave the jellybeans to the elves. We, Pippa, Sophie, Bunny, Phil and I never expected you to be pranking the Guardians too though. But I think it worked out fine enough."

Jamie snuck a peek at Jack, who had the widest grin on his face possible. "That," He said, "Is pure genius! I never knew Bunny could pull a prank like that! Even with help!" The two boys high-fived. Then Jack went on the explain his actual purpose for visiting. "Not that I need a reason, but this time I happen to have one! I want you to help me get Bunny back and get phase two if my Prank War started. But, if you do, can you promise not to go against me? Teams of two are best for a prank war, but if we are a team, it would be nice to stay a team. It sucks to be stabbed in the back, literally and metaphorically." Jack held out his hand. Jamie pretended to consider the offer, then, he bounded up, ans shook the winter spirits hand without hesitation. Frost flashed from Jack's hand to Jamie's, and after it melted and Jack let his fall back to his side, a small, vine/frost-like mark was left on their hands. Jamie stared at it.

"What's this for?"

"A) It's protection, so when you are in danger, your light will glow blue on the globe so we will always find you, and B) It's seals the connection for our team. Only I can break it's magic. If you don't want it-"

Jamie hugged him. "No! I do want it! If it protects me and means that we're a team, I totally want it!" Jack ruffled his believer's brown hair. "What about Soph-?" Jamie asked. "I'm sure Bunny will want her on his side sooner or later." Jack shrugged lightly. After taking Sophie home, Jack and Jamie suddenly ran into a minor problem: Jane Bennett, Jamie's mother. "Jack, can adults...believe?" Jamie almost whispered the last word as he sat down heavily on his bed. Jack watched his blue magic swirl up his staff. "It's practically unheard of."


	9. Chapter 9-Doggone It(Part 2)

**The Ultimate Test: Can an adult believe in the Guardians again?**

***Teaser Chapter! I am so busy at the moment, but I hope this little teaser is good enough until after school starts...ugg. And sorry to anyone who thinks I should've taken longer to explain the whole "adult belief" part...if you think I should turn it into a One-Shot, PM or review. I might happen to skip through the story a little too fast for some people's liking, and if I do that way to much, also please PM me.**

**ENJOY!**

**XxTMRxX**

* * *

**Me: Jamie, how long did it take for you to tell Jane the story?**

Jane: I lost track.

Jack**/Me_/Disclaimer_: Oh...**

Jack: It took longer than me frosting the story to the window.

Snowball: Mewf!

Jack: Oh, sorry, for Snow to tell me the idea _AND_ me to frost the window.

* * *

**Chapter 9-Doggone It...(Pa****rt 2)**

"Hey Mom?" Jamie wandered into the living room where his mother was cleaning Abbey's fur off the couch. She looked up at him. "Yes Jamie? Are you okay?" The 10 year old nodded. Jane Bennett smiled an went back to wiping off fur. "Can I...um, doyouwannahearastory?" Jamie blurted out. "What?" Jane looked up again at her son, who immideatly started to blush. "Do you...want to, um, hear a story." Jamie mumbled, just loud enough to hear. After a moment of awkward silence, Jane could tell that this was a story she'd better not ignore.

She sat down (despite the fur) and patted the couch beside her. The minute Jamie sat down, the story of the Guardians of Childhood (especially the white haired one) began. "So, mom, you know the Sandman, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost right? Well, it really all started that day I lost my tooth during the _'sledding down main street and being hit be a couch'_ incident..."

And outside, Jack Frost and Snowball watched the magic return. Snowball encouraged Jack ("Little boy blue-" "That is **not** my name, _puffball_!" "-you might want to draw some pictures on the windows. It might help prove Jamie's point."..."Oh.") to draw the main details of the story on the giant living room window. He gave a single tap on the window when he was done.

To say the least, Jamie was lucky he didn't shock his mom into the next week. But she did require an aspirin and a half an hour of staring at the frosted window and her son.

* * *

**There will be a Chapter 10-Doggone It (part 3)! It is slow building though...**


	10. Chapter 10-AUTHOR NOTE!

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE Alert! **_

** Sorry to all fans of "The Embarrassment Prank Gone Wrong" for no chapter updates in quite a while. I know this probably tricked you into thinking there was a new chapter...but no. I was going to update this Friday and/or this weekend (of September 13-15, 2013) but then...well, I get a basement full of squishy carpets and water during the "50 to 100 year flood of Colorado"; And there are many places near me that got much worse. So...I guess I'll see when I can update an entire chapter for this story! **


End file.
